


The Very First Time

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-08
Updated: 1999-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim's very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared in Mysti's "Come to your senses 4" TS slash zine. The published date is the date it was added to the 852 Prospect Archive.

Blair Sandburg walked up to Jim's bedroom; he wanted to ask his friend about doing some more tests of his Sentinel abilities. As he was about to speak, he realised that Jim was sound asleep. Knowing that what he wanted to talk to Jim about could wait, Blair watched the older man for a few minutes he always looked so peaceful when he slept. The tension seemed to fall away from him, and the lines in his face seemed to fade, making him seem younger.

As Blair turned to leave, he noticed a photo album open on the floor beside the bed, so he walked over, and looked. The pictures were of Jim and his family, taken when Jim was a child. Glancing at his friend, then at the album, Blair decided to take a better look at the pictures, and he hoped that Jim wouldn't mind. After all, Naomi had shown Jim his baby and childhood pictures, so it was only fair that Blair get to see Jim's. Quietly picking up the album, Blair made his was downstairs and settled onto the couch, opening the album at the beginning.

Blair smiled to himself. Jim really was anal--all the pictures were clearly labelled with name of the subjects, year taken, and in some cases, the name of the person who took the picture. *Oh, well, that makes it easier; I won't have to try and guess who's in the picture.*

It started with pictures of Jim as a baby, with his parents, photos from his birthday parties, then when Jim was around three, there were pictures of him and his baby brother, Stephen. The photos moved through the years, showing Ellison family Christmases and other holidays, summer camping trips, and all the other usual family occasions. There were also school pictures of Jim and Stephen; Blair had to stop himself from laughing out loud at some of those. It would have been a laugh of sympathy, since Blair remembered some of his own school pictures. *Why is it that no matter how cool you think you look when you get the picture taken, years down the road, when you look at them, you think you looked like such a geek?* he wondered, as he next noticed Jim's graduation pictures.

There were some pictures of Jim when he was in the Army, including a very nice one of him in his dress uniform. There were a few other pictures of Jim in his army days, then next, some pictures of Jim after he d joined the police force. Blair smiled as he looked at the pictures taken when Jim had been with Vice he'd certainly looked different. There was one picture where Jim had long hair well, long for him. It fell just below his ears, and he had a full beard, and Blair could even see the gold hoop in his left ear. He was about to turn the page when something about the photo caught at his memory. Blair looked more closely at it, then gasped.

*Oh, no, man, it couldn't be,* he thought, as he stood up, almost dropping the album. He went into the kitchen, getting a beer out of the fridge, his mind spinning. Walking back into the living room, he picked up the album, looking at the picture again.

*Oh, god, it is him!* Blair thought, wildly, as he went into his bedroom, closed the door, and sat down on the bed. Drinking his beer, Blair remembered back, it had been about seven years ago, he'd gone to visit Naomi, who had just moved to San Francisco to be with her latest boyfriend. It had been in June, just after the end of the school year, and Blair had a few weeks before he was going to do field work in Ecuador, so he decided to visit his mother. Two days after he'd arrived, Kevin, the boyfriend, had invited Naomi to go to Las Vegas with him for a few days, and though Blair was a little disappointed, he'd told his mom to go; they'd have plenty of time to visit when she came back. Blair sighed, as he thought back to that night, seven years ago, when, he now realized, he had met Jim for the very first time...

San Francisco, 7 years ago

Blair looked at himself in the full length mirror in his mother's bedroom, not sure if he liked what he was wearing or not. He had on tight black jeans and an indigo silk dress shirt that brought out the blueness of his eyes. It would do. He checked his hair, which was short and curly, and then he stroked his hand across the full beard that he'd grown, with the hope that it would make him look older. He wasn't sure if it was all that successful, but he'd give it a little while. Relatively satisfied that he looked all right, Blair headed downstairs.

A few minutes later, Blair climbed out of a cab in front of "Michael's," a gay bar that a classmate of his from San Francisco had recommended Blair visit while he was in the area. Josh said it was one of the better ones, and one he frequented when he was home. Blair walked in, looking around; it was one of the nicer bars he'd been in.

It was still rather early, so there wasn't much of a crowd, but he did notice a couple of guys who looked promising as he made his way over to the bar. He sat down and ordered a beer from the bartender, and turned to look out over the rest of the room. A few minutes later Blair had the distinct impression that someone was staring at him, so he turned his head to look, and his eyes locked with a pair of intense sky blue ones. Blair felt a shiver go through him as their eyes met, and then he slowly noticed the rest of the man. He was quite tall, and really well built, with longish brown hair, and a full beard, very good looking. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt and tight, faded blue jeans.

Blair watched as the other man walked in his direction, then stopped in front of him, staring at him for a few long seconds, before speaking. "Hi, I'm Jim. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, Jim. My name's Blair," he answered, as Jim ordered more drinks for them then suggested they go sit at one of the tables.

They talked for almost an hour, before Blair worked up the courage to ask Jim to come home with him.

"I thought you were staying with your mother?" Jim asked.

"I am, but she's taken off for a few days with her boyfriend, so..." Blair replied, watching the other man.

Jim nodded. "Okay, I'd like that. Do you have a car? No? We can take my truck, then."

Ten minutes later, they were at Naomi's house, and as Blair turned around from locking the front door, wondering if he should offer Jim something to drink, he was pulled into an embrace. As he felt Jim's arms go around his waist, Blair slid his arms up around Jim's neck, pulling himself closer to the other man. Blair sighed as he felt Jim's tongue touch his lips, and he opened his mouth, his own tongue snaking into Jim's mouth, wanting to taste the other man. They explored each other's mouth, savouring each other, kissing until the need for air pulled them apart. Jim moved his mouth to suck on Blair's ear, while he slid his hands down to caress the smaller man's ass.

"Where's the bedroom, Blair?" Jim whispered hoarsely.

Blair didn't reply, just pulled out of Jim's embrace, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the room he was using. When they got up there, Blair made a quick dash into the bathroom, and hurriedly searched his travel kit until he found what he was looking for. Walking back into the bedroom, he set the lube and condoms on the nightstand.

He turned and watched as Jim removed his t-shirt, watching the muscles on the older man's body ripple, enjoying it. Quickly walking over to stand in front of Jim, Blair looked up at him, then placed his hands on Jim's shoulders. He slowly moved his hands down the other man's chest, lightly grazing his nipples, then trailed his hands across his abdomen, stopping only when his hands were on Jim's belt. As Blair started to undo the belt and jeans, Jim reached over and quickly undid Blair's shirt, the younger man stopping his actions long enough to remove it. Jim ran his fingers through Blair's chest hair, gently tweaking his nipples, making him moan. Before Jim could move his hands any lower, Blair dropped to his knees, pulling Jim's pants and boxers down as he went, then helped him step out of the garments. Blair ran his hands up Jim's legs as he leaned forward and gently sucked one testicle into his mouth, causing Jim to groan. Releasing it, he moved his mouth to the other one, giving it the same attention before lightly trailing his tongue along the underside of Jim's erection, from root to tip. Grasping the base of Jim's cock in his hand, Blair took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking on it, and feeling the other man's hips jerk forward.

"Yes, suck me, babe, do it to me," Jim moaned, wanting to be in that hot, wet mouth.

Relaxing his mouth and throat, Blair enveloped the entire length of Jim's cock, eliciting a growl from the larger man. Blair slowly moved his mouth up and down Jim's erection, until, with a final thrust of his hips, Jim orgasmed, his cum shooting down Blair's throat.

Jim felt his legs starting to give out on him, and turned, collapsing on the bed, watching as his lover stood up, removing his jeans, freeing his own throbbing cock. Managing to sit up long enough to pull the younger man down on top of him, Jim claimed that luscious mouth for another hot, passionate kiss. As he reached down to stroke Blair's erection, Jim broke the kiss, whispering, "I want you to fuck me, Blair. Now."

While Blair clambered over to grab the lube and condoms off the nightstand, Jim turned on his side, his back towards his young lover. Opening the tube, Blair spread some lube on his fingers, and lay down behind Jim, and slowly pushed a finger inside him, working it in and out, loosening his lover. Blair added a second finger, and reaching, found and gently grazed his fingers over Jim's prostate, making him gasp with pleasure. When Blair felt Jim pushing back against three of his fingers, he removed his hand, and rolled a condom down his cock, applying lube to it. He slowly pushed inside of Jim, loving the feeling of it, and as Jim moved back against him, he started thrusting, slowly, in and out of his lover. Blair reached around, stroking Jim's erection in time to his thrusts, while also kissing and nipping the back of the older man's neck. With the combined stimulation, it didn't take long for Jim to come again, crying out as he did so. Pushing hard into his lover one last time, Blair came, moaning, as he felt Jim's ass squeezing his cock.

Blair withdrew from the other man, and barely had time to remove and discard the condom before being pulled into Jim's arms.

"Mmm, that was wonderful," Jim whispered, as he started to fall asleep. Blair murmured his agreement, cuddling closer to Jim, enjoying being in this man's arms, as he, too, fell asleep.

They had made love two more times that night, but when Blair woke up the next morning, Jim was gone. There was no sign that the other man had even been there...

Blair was startled out of his reverie by a knock on the bedroom door, and Jim asking, "Hey, Chief, you planning on making supper tonight? It is your turn."

"Yeah, man, I'm coming," Blair replied, still distracted by what he d found out. As he prepared a casserole for supper, Blair kept sneaking glances at his friend, who was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. After putting the casserole in the oven, Blair walked over to stand by the windows in the living room, looking out but not really seeing anything, his mind still racing.

*Man, that must be why I was so attracted to him, right from the beginning. God, when I walked into that exam room and he was putting his shirt back on... I even forgot the name of the doctor that was on the name tag. And then, in my office, when he shoved me up against the wall... Oh, man, it was all I could do not to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, he was so close to me. Whoa, I've got to stop that train of thought. What am I going to do about this?* Blair wondered, as he looked again at his Sentinel. While he watched him, Blair made his decision.

Later that evening, as Jim sat on the couch watching TV, Blair sprawled in the chair, pretending to read a book, but actually keeping a close eye on the other man. When he saw that Jim had fallen into his usual after-dinner, watching-TV sleep, Blair quietly got up and went over to stand in front of his friend. Jim was so used to Blair moving around the apartment when he was asleep, that he didn't even bother to wake from his nap. Blair watched his friend for a few seconds, then, taking a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed the other man. He moved his mouth gently across Jim's, his tongue licking softly at his lips, and he moaned when he felt Jim's mouth open and his tongue slide out to touch his. Blair was a little surprised when he felt Jim grab him and pull him onto his lap. Shifting his legs so that he was straddling Jim, Blair broke the kiss, moving his mouth to suck on Jim's earlobe.

Jim was having the most delightful dream, he was being kissed, quite thoroughly, by Blair, and oh, now that wonderful mouth was sucking on his ear. Jim moaned, he'd wanted this for so long, and now it was finally happening. He started moving his hands up Blair's back... Blair's back? Startled, Jim opened his eyes, sat up, dropping his arms, and only the fact that the younger man's arms and legs were wrapped firmly around him kept Blair from falling off his lap.

Pulling his mouth away from the spot it had been caressing on Jim's neck, Blair looked at the other man, curious. Blair smiled at the surprised look in Jim's eyes, and leaned forward, capturing Jim's mouth for another passionate kiss. Jim pulled out of the kiss, looking at the younger man, asking, "Blair, what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought that much was obvious, man. I'm kissing you, Blair whispered, his voice husky with desire.

"I know that, but why? Why now?" Jim asked, confusion sounding in his voice.

Blair sighed, and he moved his weight forward. Pushing Jim back against the couch, he muttered, "I'll tell you why afterward."

"After what?" Jim asked, not completely sure what Blair meant by that statement.

Shifting so that their erections were rubbing against one another, eliciting a moan from Jim, Blair breathed into his ear, "After we make love, what else?"

Jim's response was cut off when he felt Blair's tongue leaving a wet trail in and around his ear, and he shuddered as Blair blew softly on his damp skin.

One of Jim's hands slid under Blair's shirt to caress his back while the other one tangled itself in the curly silk that was Blair's hair. Gently pulling Blair's head away from his neck, Jim looked into his lover's beautiful blue eyes for a long moment, before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Plundering Blair's mouth with his tongue, Jim could taste the casserole they'd had for dinner, the strawberry ice cream they'd had for dessert, overlaying a basic flavour that he could only identify as "Blair," which seemed closely intertwined with the basic scent of his lover. The need to breathe finally made Jim pull away from the kiss, and the two men looked at each other, seeing the passion and need in the other's eyes.

Jim managed to stand up without dislodging Blair, and slid his hands around to cup Blair's ass, as his lover wrapped his legs around Jim's waist. Knowing that there was no way he'd make it upstairs in his condition, especially carrying the younger man, he headed for Blair's bedroom instead. Once there, Blair unwound himself from Jim and quickly undressed, hopping onto the bed, looking at Jim.

"This will be easier if you're naked, too, Jim," Blair teased, watching as Jim started to undress. Jim smiled; Blair's enthusiasm was one of the things he loved about the younger man.

He undressed at a slightly slower pace than his friend had, and carefully draped his clothes over the back of the chair. He climbed into bed and lay down beside Blair, drawing him into an embrace. As Jim nuzzled his face into Blair s neck, he rolled them over so that he was on top of the smaller man, careful not to put his full weight on Blair. Jim licked and nipped his way down Blair's neck, across his shoulder, until he reached one of his nipples. He sucked it into his mouth, teeth grazing it as he released it, then flicking his tongue across it, before doing it all again. Jim smiled as Blair moaned and writhed beneath him, and Jim moved his attentions to Blair's other nipple. Jim left a wet trail of kisses across Blair's abdomen, enjoying the noises his partner was making, somewhere between a whimper and a whine. Blair felt Jim's breath flow across his cock, and he thrust his hips upward, wanting to be in the older man's mouth. Jim gripped the base of Blair's erection in his hand as he licked the glistening precum off the tip of Blair's cock. Blair moaned when he felt Jim suck the head of his penis into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, teasing.

"Jim, oh, Jim, please, please, suck me, ooohhh," Blair groaned, as he felt Jim take the entire length of his cock in his mouth. Jim moved his mouth up and down Blair's shaft, and it didn't take long for the younger man to orgasm, yelling Jim's name, his cum shooting down the back of Jim's throat.

Jim moved up to kiss his lover again, then whispered, "I need to be inside you, Blair. Now. I need it."

"Oh, Jim, I want you," Blair replied, as he reached over to his nightstand drawer, retrieving the lube and condoms. He lay back on the bed and pulled his legs toward his chest, allowing his lover easier access. Taking the lube, Jim opened it and placed some on his fingers, then slowly inserted a finger into Blair's anus, thrusting it in and out. Blair groaned when he felt Jim add a second finger, stretching him, getting him ready for Jim. When he felt Blair start pushing against three of his fingers, Jim quickly rolled a condom onto his erection, and applied some lube, before slowly pushing himself into his lover.

Blair gasped as he felt the head of Jim's cock slide into him, and the older man was going so slow, far too slow for Blair's liking, so he pushed himself down on Jim's cock, hard. Jim moaned at the sudden sensation of being all the way inside his lover. Blair was so hot and tight, Jim didn't think he could last very long.

Jim started thrusting in and out of his lover, while reaching to stroke Blair's erection. Blair was moaning Jim's name like a mantra, and it reached a crescendo as he orgasmed, his seed spurting all over Jim's hand. Jim pushed hard into Blair one last time, shouting out his lover's name, coming as Blair's ass muscles squeezed around him.

Jim collapsed on top of Blair, sighing as his now flaccid penis slipped out of his lover. Rolling onto his side, Jim removed and discarded the condom, then pulled Blair into his arms, cradling the younger man's head on his shoulder. Blair snuggled in closer to Jim, then looked up at him.

"I love you, Jim," he said quietly.

Kissing the younger man, Jim replied, "I love you, too, Blair. So are you going to tell me why? You said you would."

Blair looked at Jim, and laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did say that, didn't I?" He took a deep breath. "Well, earlier, I went upstairs to talk to you, but you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up. Then I saw your photo album on the floor and decided to look at it. I hope you don't mind too much, man, but after all, Naomi showed you my baby pictures. Anyway, I was looking through it and saw a picture of you just after you'd started in Vice. You know, when you had the beard and everything? And I realized I recognized you. And--"

"How could you've recognized me, Chief? We only met a couple years ago," Jim asked, wondering where in the hell Blair was going with this.

"If you'll let me finish, man, I'll tell you. Look, I recognized you because we met, for the first time, almost seven years ago. I have no idea why you were in San Francisco, but I was there to visit Naomi. I went out to a bar, man, and you picked me up. We ended up back at Naomi's..." Blair trailed off, watching the look of surprise on Jim's face.

Jim stared at the younger man, thinking back, and he remembered. But Blair had looked so different then, short hair, full beard. "I do remember. I remember how beautiful I thought you were, and how much I enjoyed being with you. Strange, isn't it, that we'd meet like that, and then years later, you end up being one of the most important people in my life. Actually, Blair, you are the most important person in my life. But I have to say, I really like you better with long hair, babe. Gives me something to run my fingers through," Jim said, smiling.

"I like it when you do that," Blair said, as Jim wrapped his fingers in Blair's hair and started massaging his scalp. Blair sighed contentedly as he felt himself starting to fall asleep. He didn't think he'd ever been this happy before. "There's just one thing, Jim," he sighed.

"What's that, love?" Jim murmured, as he, too, felt himself falling asleep.

"I just wish I'd looked at your photo album sooner."


End file.
